


ADMIT IT

by Onehellagaykid



Series: Rock me, yeah [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor!Eve, F/F, Singer!Villanelle, and like...they're people i know that follow me, because i can't write smut, dont do drugs kids, featuring sad villanelle at one point, i hope you enjoy this rollercoaster, i will also make edits for this. ahah, lol this is for you kris, okay so i got inspired by another fic to do this., she goes to a club and does illegal substances ahaha, they becomes friends with benefits except there is like no sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: She looked hesitant to actually leave, she paused for a second, turning back to Oksana. She looked into her eyes and opened her mouth, as if to ask her question, but nothing but an exhaled breath exited her mouth.“You are welcome, for the sex, by the way."With that Eve rolled her eyes and left the apartment building.*or the fic where Doctor Polastri sleeps with world Famous singer Villanelle and they both sorta maybe catches feelings for eachother.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Rock me, yeah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778221
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	1. You are welcome for the sex.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tempt My Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411327) by [yotoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoob/pseuds/yotoob). 



Eve desperately searched around for her shirt. she creeped around the bed and found it on the floor by the bathroom, as she stepped to grab it, she stood on a creaky floorboard causing the blonde in the bed to stir. Eve stopped and winced. It was 5 am and she had a shift in 30 minutes, she needed to get out of there and quick. Just as she was slipping on her jeans, a voice mumbled out.

“If you’re going to leave this early at least do it quietly,” Eve looked over to find the blonde starting to sit up in the large double bed. Her hair fell around her face, sculpting her jaw line perfectly and framing her tattoos on her neck and chest. Oksana. Her name was Oksana. Eve remembered it. Well, she should have, she was screaming it all night long. Clearly she had been staring for too long as Oksana cleared her throat to get Eve’s attention. She tore her eyes away from the woman in the bed and gathered up the rest of her things. “No kiss goodbye?” Eve rolled her eyes and walked out the room.

As she left the bedroom and went downstairs, her eyes wandered across the rest of the large apartment. The windows were beginning to let in the first light of the day and birds were about singing. She let herself get lost at the view from the window, rows upon rows of buildings, all different shapes and sizes. She was thrown out of her daydream when a voice appeared from behind her.

“I thought you had somewhere to be? You were leaving but usually they like to stay for a few more rounds before they leave.” The thick accent drew Eve in, she so wanted to, but she was seriously going to be late for work.

“Charming. I have to go though,” Eve said as stood still. Oksana raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, I’m going.” Eve still stood where was, unmoving.

“Eve, you are going to be late,” Oksana said to her in a pointed tone

She looked hesitant to actually leave, she paused for a second, turning back to Oksana. She looked into her eyes and opened her mouth, as if to ask her question, but nothing but an exhaled breath exited her mouth.

“You are welcome, for the sex, by the way.”

With that Eve rolled her eyes and left the apartment building.

-

Elena was waiting for her when she arrived at the locker room, coffee in hand and a smile on her face.

“Good night?” Elena asked her, Eve gave her confused look, Elena pointed to the dark bruises on her neck. Shit, she didn’t even think to cover them up.

“Shit, are they that bad?” Eve pushed open the locker room door and headed for the mirror, her eyes widened in shock as her neck was covered in dark purple bruises. Jesus, they were bad, but Oksana was so very good at giving them that Eve doesn’t say no. “Last night, when we went out for Bill’s birthday, I went home with someone.” Elena pushed Eve for more information, but Eve was not in the mood to divulge.

“Come on, tell me more. was he good in bed?” Elena asked biting the end of her pen.

“ _She_ was amazing.” Eve hid her smile as Elena’s face went through a number of emotions.

“ _She!_ Eve Polastri slept with a woman. How scandalous. Tell me more.”

“She was covered in tattoos. all up her arms, her neck, her back. She even has two on her face, and she had this accent, oh my god the accent. Her voice was smooth and sultry and deep, my god was it deep, but it was a sexy deep.” Eve continued to describe the woman she slept with as her and her fellow doctors got ready for the long gruelling day ahead.

-

It was close to midnight and her shift was coming to an end, her neck was stiff and she needed a coffee. She stretched her neck and was about to terrorise an intern to make them get her a coffee, when she was called.

“Polastri, we got a high profile female with serious facial abrasions, can you handle it and keep it on the down low?” Frank called to her and handed her a clipboard. Eve took it but was really not in the mood to handle anyone rude, she had had enough of the rude drunks that had tried to stumble home and injured themselves. With great reluctance, she forbade the coffee and headed to where her patient hid behind a privacy blue curtain.

“Okay, so it says here, that you have serious facial abrasions. Can you tell me how you got them?” Eve didn’t look up at the patient, her eyes were fixed on reading the chart, but then, there was that smell again. That perfume. The same perfume as last night.

“Hi, Eve.” That voice. That voice that whispered things to her in dark, that voice that called her name. Oh how she loved that voice.

Eve looked up and there in front of her, in all her tattooed glory, this time with clothes on, (unfortunately) sat Oksana. An ice pack held over her right eye, smiling softly.

“What did you do?” Eve questioned the younger blonde, immediately checking out her injuries

“I’m fine…I got hit with a log.” Oksana told her, almost proudly.

“A log?” Eve looks at Villanelle, already done with her shit.

“Yes, a log,” She said again, Eve gently took the ice pack off her face. Oksana winced as Eve investigated the wound “You left very early this morning,” Oksana smirked and saw Eve roll her eyes.

“Yes well, I had to come here. I do work you know. Anyway, a log? What happened?” Eve fret over the younger woman.

“It was a dare. What time do you get off?” Oksana quickly changed the subject.

“A dare? God, you’re childish, and don’t change the subject.” She looked at the blonde, who was sat on the bed smiling widely.

“In about an hour,” Eve mumbled under her breath hiding a smile. Oksana grinned widely, and bit her lip.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and an angry grey haired man started to rattle of something off in, what only Eve could assume was Russian.

“I’m not talking to you in Russian, you know that.” Oksana flopped back onto the bed, in annoyance.

“How could you be so stupid? A log to the face?! You have a photoshoot tomorrow!”

Eve watched Oksana. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply when the photoshoot was mentioned. She held herself for a couple of seconds before taking a breath and introducing the two to each other.

“Eve, this is Konstantin, Konstantin, Eve.” Eve turned to the older man and just smiled at him, before introducing herself properly.

“Actually I’m Dr Polastri. Can you tell me what happened? She’s being very unhelpful.” Eve tuned to Oksana who grinned widely, branding her innocence.

“She was being a child, that’s what happened. I blame Hugo, he’s a bad influence.” He explained what happened, a dare gone wrong, which caused her to get hit in the face. 

“Don’t blame Hugo, I like him. He’s funny, and makes me look good on stage.” Konstantin just rubbed his face with his hands. Clearly he did not like this Hugo kid.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna clean you up, you don’t need stitches and it will scab over on its own. Just don’t touch it as it could scar and your precious tattoo’s will be ruined.

“My tattoos are my best feature. The women love the tattoos.” Oksana winked at Eve, which caused the doctor to roll her eyes.

“Oh my god.” A voice practically screamed. Eve turned to find Elena slack jawed, eyes wide. Eve politely excused herself and took Elena’s elbow to a discreet corner of the ward.

“What is your problem?”

“That was Villanelle!” Elena fangirled.

“Who?” Eve just looked at Elena blankly, waiting for her colleague to explain who the fuck ‘Villanelle’ was.

“Villanelle! Oksana Astonkova.” She explained dumbly to Eve as if it would finally click like a eureka moment. “She’s a singer, an amazing one at that. Oh my god, I love her.”

The eureka moment finally came.

“Wait, Oksana?” _Oh._ Oh God. Eve’s face dropped and screwed her eyes shut.

Elena looked at Eve, waiting for an answer, but when Eve just looked at her friend that’s when the puzzle pieces connected together.

“Oh shit! You slept with Villanelle!” Elena practically shouted onto the ward floor.

“Shh! Shut up.” Elena smiled and started to tease Eve. “I’m walking away now, back to my patient.”

“You mean your girlfriend!” Eve turned to face Elena and just gave her a middle finger as she walked away.

Villanelle was on her phone when Eve returned.

“Where’s your friend.” Eve looked around for the angry Russian man but he was no where to be found. 

“He’s gone to get the car. I have to sneak out of here.” Eve was looking down at the charts and avoiding eye contact with the singer. The silence Villanelle was receiving was annoying her so she spoke up. “So, I guess you know who I am?”

“Well I didn’t last night but now I do.” Eve still wasn’t looking at her. Just scribbling stuff down or reading the chart. Just as Villanelle was about to say something, her phone started ringing. Konstantin.

“Am I good to go, Konstantin is outside.” Eve just nodded her head and then finally looked at Villanelle.

“Will I see you again, Dr Polastri.” Villanelle turned back to face the doctor. Eve smiled.

“Not in this setting, but yes, I should think we would see each other again.” Villanelle smiled and headed for the hospital exit.

She turned down a corridor and bumped into the doctor that got excited over her earlier.

“Oh my god, hi.” Elena stuttered out as she stared at the woman who stood in front of her.

“Elena, right?” Villanelle smiled when she just stood there. Still shocked at the fact that Villanelle was in front of her. “I have a favour that I need your help with.”

-

She was exhausted when she finally got home.

The house was dark and quiet, it always was when Eve returned home, ever since Niko had moved out. He gave her a choice, the job or him, she chose the job. She flicked on the lights and threw her bag on the sofa.

A bottle of wine sat on the kitchen counter, like it always did, and she grabbed a glass from the cupboard to accompany it. And just like every night after a particularly difficult shift, she poured herself a very large helping of Shiraz 2004.

She settled on the sofa and sigh deeply. She basked in the silence of the house, but then her phone let off an alert, running the perfect quietness.

_Unknown number_

_I really hope this you, Eve, and your friend didn’t give me a fake number._

_Eve_

_Who is this. Oksana?_

_Unknown_

_Please call me Villanelle, and yes…hi_

_Eve_

_How did you get Elena to give this to you?_

_Villanelle_

_I let take a selfie and promised to get her tickets to my next show, and free merch. It took a lot to get this you know._

_Villanelle_

_I’m texting because I would like to see you again. So if you want to, let me buy you dinner?_

Eve smiled down at her phone. Dinner wouldn’t hurt. Would it?


	2. i'm really craving egg fried rice

Dinner was nice, really nice.

Well, the restaurant they went to was nice, they didn’t know if the food was nice because they just got the hell out of there and went straight back to Villanelle’s apartment.

“I really wish we had actually eaten.” Villanelle laughed, sitting up in the bed.

“Well we can order take out?” Eve pulled the sheet tighter to her body, she looked over to Villanelle. Her eyes drifting the tattoos that covered her body. The patterns flowed over neck and chest, Eve couldn’t keep her eyes off them.

“You’re staring at me.” Villanelle smiled over at the older woman. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I like the staring but I am really hungry and if we’re gonna go again, I’m gonna need all the energy I can get.” Villanelle flicked back the sheets and made her way to the bedroom door, picking up her tiger robe on the way. She stopped at the door and turned back to Eve, “Chinese sounds good. I’m really craving egg fried rice. Sex does that to me.” Villanelle smiled and left the bedroom.

-

Villanelle has an incredibly large appetite after sex, Eve found out. The older woman just watches as the singer simultaneously scoffs down egg fried rice, chicken chow mein and a whole lot of prawn crackers.

“What?” Villanelle asked, her mouth full of rice.

“How can you eat all of that, and still manage to look like that?" Villanelle finished what was in her mouth and smiled at the woman on the sofa opposite her.

“I burn a lot of calories,” She added a wink and Eve rolled her eyes.

Eve was wearing one of Villanelle’s tour hoodies. It was far too big on her but Villanelle liked the look of Eve wearing her clothing. She liked it far too much. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking of Eve like that. They weren’t a couple, they weren’t anything, well…not yet anyway. They were just friends, just friends who hung out and sometimes had sex and then ate take out afterwards, that’s all they-

“I don’t want a relationship.” 

“Okay.”

“I just…it’s complicated but I’m really not looking for anything right now.”

“Okay.”

“But I do like spending time with you and the sex is pretty great.”

“Okay,”

“Stop saying okay!”

“Okay, sorry.”

“Look, whatever this is, let’s just keep it…casual.”

“How about we just have sex. Just casual no strings attached sex. Like friends with benefits. The benefits being sex.”

“Yes, I know how friends with benefits works.” Eve threw a cushion at Villanelle, laughing as it hit the unaware singer square in the face. “Let’s make a list of rules. If this going to be a thing, we need to make some rules.”

So that’s what they did. They spent the rest of the night making a list of rules for their ‘agreement’

_Rule 1: No staying over_

_Rule 2: No cuddling_

_Rule 3: Booty calls are allowed at all hours._

_Rule 4: No kissing_

_Rule 5: No feelings_

_Rule 6: Just sex._

And so that’s how they went. For 3 months they would just have sex. No feelings, just sex. They were both fine with that. Eve would usually text Villanelle at the early hours asking for her to come over and Villanelle would never say no.

Everything was fine, until the media caught on to what was happening and overnight the headlines were full of “Villanelle sneaks out in early hours” and “Villanelle’s secret partner?”

“They think I’m your girlfriend.” Villanelle tried to catch her breath and flopped down next to Eve.

“Well, you’re not, so it’s okay. It’s because I sneak out of your house, I think your neighbour is trying to get back at you for all the loud sex you’re having.” Villanelle took a swig of the bottle of water that sat on the nightstand. She laid her head back and turned to look at the older woman.

“Another round?” Eve asked the singer.

“I can’t,” Villanelle got up out of the bed and started to collect her clothes. “I’ve got a meeting about my new tour. Konstantin wants me actually awake this time.” Eve sits in the bed and watches Villanelle collect her clothes that were thrown all around the room. She took a peak out of the curtains and thankfully the coast was clear, no photographers ready to catch her do the walk of shame to her car. “No paps, thank god.” She shimmied on her jeans and then looked around for her t-shirt.

“I think it’s in the kitchen, that’s where we started.”

-

Villanelle yawned widely as she stepped down the wooden planks into her kitchen.

“Nice of you to join the land of the living.” A voice startled Villanelle.

“AHHH!” She screamed, stumbling back, steadying herself on her bookshelf.

Konstantin say at her kitchen counter, a tiny cup of espresso sat before him. Villanelle pulled herself together and confronted her manager.

“Letting yourself into my apartment and drinking from a tiny cup doesn't make you intimidating, by the way. It's just rude.” Villanelle gathered ingredients to start making some breakfast for herself.

“You have a meeting in half an hour, that’s why I’m here. To get you to the office.”

“I know, let me eat my food and we can go wherever your heart desires.” Villanelle mocked at him.

“My heart desires that you hurry up and finish whatever you’re doing so we can get a move on.” Konstantin drank his espresso and then sat down on the sofa. Villanelle really wanted to eat eggs. She stared down at the ingredients in front of her. Eggs could wait, this meeting was important.

“Urgh fine, we can go…but we’re getting coffee on the way.”

Konstantin laughs loudly and claps his hands as he heads down the car. “I will be in the car, put some clothes on.”

-

The meeting drags on.

“This is so boooooring!” Villanelle practically shouts as she spins around in the wheelie chair.

“Villanelle, pay attention. This is important.”

“This meeting is for my next tour. Book the stadiums and I’ll do the rest.”

“Villanelle, I get this is boring you, but we need to get this done. We still need to talk to the merchandiser and we need to get you a new publicist after you practically forced the last one away.” Carolyn took off her glasses and interlocked her fingers together. She stared at the singer, waiting for her to stop spinning in the chair.

“Ah, she left, I didn’t do anything. Anyway I don’t need a new publicist, I’m fine. My fans adore me and my music sales are up.” Villanelle spun around once more, then threw her feet up on the desk.

Her phone chimed. Eve’s name appeared on the screen.

_Eve_

_Are you free_

_Eve_

_Come over_

_Eve_

_I don’t have work today_

_Eve_

_I just really need you again._

Villanelle smiled down at her phone screen. She pulled her down off the desk and stood up, buttoning her blazer and sticking her hands in her pockets

“Are we done? I have somewhere to be.”

“Actually we aren’t. You still-“

Villanelle didn’t let Carolyn finish, she just strolled right out of her office. Her driver was waiting for her outside.

“Where too, Miss V?”

“Kenny, I told you, just V is okay and it’s fine I’ll direct you.” She laid back in the seat and stared down at her.

_Villanelle_

_I’m on my way. You better be waiting for me, when I get there. ;)_

_Eve_

_Of course. There’s a key under the mat, let yourself in. :)_

Kenny pulled up two streets away and Villanelle got out and made her way to Eve’s house.

Sure enough when she arrived at the door, the key was under the mat.

“Good girl.” She whispered under her breath.

She pushed the door open and the sounds of music met her ears. She recognised the piano medley as one of her own. Chuckling she took off her blazer and hung it over the stair rail.

“Eve?” She called out.

“In the bedroom.” A faint voice returned. Villanelle smiled, bit her lip and headed upstairs, rolling her sleeves up as she took the stairs two at a time.

-

“That was…wow…you’re getting good at that.” Eve panted. Villanelle poked her head out from under the covers.

“We’ve had a lot of practice.” Villanelle smirked and rolled off of the older woman.

“Eve? You here?” A deep male voice called from downstairs.

Eve’s face dropped and sprung out of bed, panicking as she collected Villanelle’s clothes.

“You have to go. Like right now.”

“What? Why?” Villanelle laughed.

“Because…because that’s my husband down there.” It was then Villanelle’s turn to spring up from the bed.

“I’m sorry? Husband?! You never told me you were married?!” The singer just stood for a moment before her clothes were thrown at her.

“Eve. You here?” The voice from downstairs called again.

“You need to seriously get out of here now.” Villanelle threw on her clothes and collected her belongings.

Eve went down to greet her husband and left Villanelle in her bedroom. She gathered herself and walked down the stairs. Eve and her husband were in the living room.

“I’m all done, Miss Polastri.” Villanelle said imitating her best American accent. She turned to the man and held out her hand. “Billie Morgan. Interior Design.”

“Niko, the husband. Thinking of redecorating?” He turned to Eve, she smiled at him, giving side glances to the tattooed singer in her living room. Villanelle just stared at the man's moustache. He looked like someone stuck a moustache on some fudge. She smiled tightly and then headed for the door, she collected her blazer and then opened the door. Eve stood behind her wringing her hands together. 

“Villanelle.” Eve pleaded with her.

“Don’t.” Villanelle said, not facing the doctor. She stopped on the door mat and turned back to the doctor, stood in her doorway, arms wrapped around herself. “I really liked you.” Villanelle just walked away, leaving behind a defeated Eve.


	3. But you love me!

_30 seconds later_

“What the fuck are you doing here, Niko?”

“I came to see my beautiful wife, is that not allowed?”

“I stopped being your wife the day you fucked the science teacher. That reminds me, how is Gemma? Finally discovered how terrible in bed you are and left you?” Eve faced him. He stood with his hands in his pockets, and a look on his face which read, ‘please forgive me.’ She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

“Eve, come on.” He kept pleading with her. begging for her to let him stay for the night.

She spun around and jabbed a finger in his chest. “One night. One night, then you piss off forever.”

He nodded his head.

“The spare room is all yours.” She taunted at him as she walked up the stairs.

_Fucking brilliant._

*

Villanelle left the house in a rage, tears were streaming down her face and anger bubbled inside her. She needed to get rid of this anger, now. Kenny was still parked two streets over, thank god. She yanked the door handle and clambered into the car.

“V, are you okay?”

“Just take me home, Kenny.”

“Are you sure? Should I call Konstantin?”

“Kenny, please. I just want to go home.” She leaned her head back, and shook her leg up and down, trying to distract herself from doing something stupid. She squeezed her eyes shut but all she could see was that fucking man and his fucking moustache. He pulled up outside her apartment. “Go home. I’ll be okay. Take the weekend off.” She mumbled as she pulled herself out of the black Mercedes Benz.

She punched in the door code shoved open the heavy door. She was still reeling from earlier and desperately searched about for a bottle of booze, she knows she stashed, to help her feel something, anything. To help get rid of this hole she felt inside her. Finally, she uncovered a half full bottle of rum. Dark rum. Expensive dark rum.

“Perfect.” She flicked the cap off and took a rather large gulp. The liquid flowed down her throat and she could feel the burn, but that didn’t stop her. She continued to drink the rest of bottle, then moved on to some Vodka she had found from a drug fuelled rager a few months back. Her vision blurred as she swayed to the sofa. She flopped down and swigged from the vodka bottle, until everything became black and blurry

*

She heard her heavy front door beep and in her blurry vision she saw Konstantin taking the bottle out of her hand.

“No, give it back.” She whined, reaching back for the bottle taken from her grasp.

“Oksana, listen to me. You need to stop.” He scolded her. She sat up as best she could and focused on the man in front of her. “What happened. Why are you drinking like…like _matros._ ”

“Because I can…and I hurt inside. My heart hurts.” Villanelle slurred on the couch. Konstantin watched as Villanelle struggled to stand up. She tried several times before Konstantin, gripped her elbow and hauled her up. “You are good to me, Konstantin.” She smiled at the old man and patted his cheek.

“You are drunk. Villanelle, perhaps it’s time we talked about getting clean.” Villanelle pushed him away and staggered to the stairs. He just watched on as she crawled up the stairs on her hands and knees.

 _“Govno.”_ He rubbed his face with his hand shot off a message to Carolyn.

_Konstantin_

_Enough of this. She needs to get clean._

_Carolyn_

_If you can convince her, then we’ll make it happen._

_Konstantin_

_It will take a lot, but I will try._

*

Eve stared at her phone. It had been three days since Niko came home and fucked this entire situation to hell.

All of her messages to Villanelle went unanswered. She had sent 23 and called her several times, but Villanelle just ignored her calls. She even resorted to calling Konstantin 2

“Villanelle, please just pick up the phone. I just…can we talk, please.” She sighed and hung up the call. Niko stirred in the bed, she turned back to him, luckily he just grunted and rolled over. Why is he still here? She just rolled her eyes and left the house for work.

Elena was waiting for her when she got there. Her phone in hand, reading all the headlines that had been acquired about Villanelle over the past week.

"So, how’s Villanelle?” Elena inquired.

“Well, I wouldn’t know. We ended things.” Eve explained, pocketing her phone.

“What! Why?” She perked up in shock.

“Niko.” Eve replied. Elena looked gave her hand gesture, a signal to expand on what the fuck that meant.

Eve took a breath and started to explain the shit show that was her relationships with both Niko and Villanelle.

“I asked her over yesterday and then Niko came home while she was still here. I didn’t tell her I was married and she kind of-“

“You didn’t tell her you were married? Eve that’s like the first thing you tell people.” Elene cut her off, practically gasping in shock.

“I know but every time I saw her, we were always a bit preoccupied.”

“Ew, I don’t want to hear about your sex life.” Elene screwed her face up in disgust.

“Just because you’re not getting any, doesn’t mean I can’t talk about mine.”

Elena gasped.

“How dare you.”

*

“I’ve written something.” She strolls into Konstantin’s office. He just abandons whatever he was working on and decides to listen to Villanelle. She turns to him and he gestures for her to continue what she was saying. “I’ve written a song and I want to record it now and release it.”

“Okay, slow down. You just released Admit It.”

“That was 6 months ago!”

“Okay, okay. I will talk to Carolyn about releasing something new. What have you called it?” He watched as Villanelle fiddled with various things on Konstantin’s large ornate desk.

“I haven’t got a name for it yet.”

“Is it about Eve?” He looked up at her from his paper work.

Villanelle stopped fiddling and slowly turned to face Konstantin. He looked at her with raised brows. Villanelle stuck her hands in her pockets and strolled around the office. “Have you spoken to her?” Konstantin crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, provoking her. She didn’t answer him. Instead she picked a pen out of the cup and twiddle it between her fingers. “Put that back.” She ignored him and started to click it incessantly.

“Villanelle!” She jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the pen. She quickly picked it up and shoved it back in the pen pot. “Answer me! Have you spoken to her?”

“No! No…not since the husband came home and I walked out.”

“You know she has been calling my office. She says you have avoided contact with her?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can you just talk to Carolyn about the single?” Konstantin sighs at the singer and picks up his desk phone.

“I swear you are like a child sometimes. You are worse than Irina.”

“But you love me.” Villanelle sing-songs and she leaves his office.

*

She releases 'Bad For Me' two weeks later and it becomes an instant hit. It gets 1 million streams in 3 days and people are loving it.

It’s 10:07 pm when she gets the texts.

_e._

_Congrats on the single_

_e._

_I’ve listened to it. It’s really good._

Only two minutes later does she get the text she was waiting for.

_e._

_Is it about me?_

_everything will always be about you_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yotoob’s band au. go give it a read


End file.
